


In Finwë's Woods

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [30]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Four cousins go to the woods to collect herbs.





	In Finwë's Woods

**In Finwë’s Woods  
By CC  
March, 2019**

The Valar, Maiar, Elves and Men belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit made and no harm intended. I’m just playing with them for a while.

This was written for the SWG B2MeM 2019. One of the cards is Color Burst – Red (# 30), and the numbers are O72: Target, B11: Ladybug, B7: Fox. The other card is botany: I16: Poppy, B10: Rowan.

My Glorfindel is Findis’ son, and he and Arakáno are of an age with the twins.

* * *

“Oh, look at this!” Telufinwë said. It was a ladybug resting on a sunny spot near the creek. Pityafinwë sighed. They were never going to reach the deepest part of the woods if his brother and cousins kept stopping at every turn.

“I wonder where they come from,” Laurëfindil said. “I found two in my garden.”

“Are you afraid of ladybugs, Laurë?” Pityafinwë asked. 

“I will protect you,” Arakáno said.

Laurëfindil blushed. “I’m not afraid! I just don’t like insects.”

“What about spiders?” Pityafinwë said. 

They all looked up and saw a spider web above them. Laurëfindil paled and backed away, falling to the ground. 

That’s when they heard the fox. 

“We should go back,” Arakáno said, while Telufinwë helped Laurëfindil up.

“I wish I had brought my bow and arrows. It would be an easy target.”

“Tyelko said no bow and arrows until he says we are ready to hunt alone.”

“I am ready!” Pityafinwë said. 

“No you are not.” It was Tyelkormo. “Have you finished collecting the medicinal herbs?”

“We have,” Laurëfindil said, and showed Tyelkormo their bag. They had poppy and sage.

“We also found these berries,” Arakáno said. “They taste funny…”

“Those are not edible!” Tyelkormo exclaimed. “How many berries did you all eat?”

“One each…” Telufinwë said.

Tyelkormo sighed. “Good. Listen, those are rowan berries. Never eat one raw again. Do you understand?”

They all nodded, and Pityafinwë wondered if that was the reason why his stomach was hurting. He said nothing, though. He was not about to tell them that he was the only one who felt sick.


End file.
